bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 1
After leaving the farm where he spent almost his entire life, Harold headed to the nearest town. All that he brought with him was a journal, his satchel, blacksmith hammer, a small picture book, and about 900 gold coins. When he arrived at the town, he immediately headed for the port. To board the ship to Yharnam, it cost 400 gold. Harold had never been on a ship before, so he was fascinated to board one. He decided to stand on the deck of the ship so that he could get a nice view of the sea. The ship set sail about 20 minutes after Harold boarded. When the ship started moving, Harold did look back, nervous that he might never see his family again, or if they would even welcome him back. Despite this, Harold knew that he made the right choice. The journey to Yharnam took a month. The moment Harold got off of the ship, he was fascinated. He had seen a castle or two in his life, but never saw anything as impressive as Yharnam. He made his way towards a market, and decided to buy a new outfit, a few weapons (just in case), and find a nice place to settle down. He bought a soft black/brown coat, a black hooded cape, an iron helmet that resemble the ones worn by knights, a pair of brown leather boots, a black iron gauntlet worn on his left hand, a black leather glove worn on his right hand for his outfit, and a small blunderbuss and Rifle Spear for weapons. This cost him 350 gold. While trying to find a place to settle down, a man wearing old hunter garb approached Harold. The man introduced himself as Zachary, a veteran hunter who was looking to make a living outside of the hunt. Zachary explained how he knows that Harold is new to Yharnam, and offered to let him set up shop at his house. Harold has suspicious at first (considering that he never met this guy before), but ultimately accepted Zachary's offer. When the two arrived at Zachary's house, Harold was suprised at the size of the house. The house was 3 stories tall, and about as wide as a palace, a somewhat interesting home for the simple hunter that Zachary claims to be. On the inside, the house was very well decorated, with the exception of one empty room near the entrance. Zachary told Harold that he could set up shop in the empty room. This made Harold increasingly supsicious, but before he could ask why Zachary was doing this, he told Harold that the reason for his generousity was that he knew that Harold came to Yharnam to escape from something, which was the same reason that Zachary came to Yharnam. Harold settled down in the empty room, quickly getting used to his new life. He set up a forge not far from Zachary's house, and his business became very successful. But after about 2 years, the demand for the equipment he crafted dropped, rendering his shop purposeless. He then decided to become a soldier, since that job would be far better than running a shop that nobody visited. Harold was a fine and fearless soldier. He fought in many battles, killed many enemy soldiers, saved many lives, and never gave up. Harold was criticized for his over the top brutality in battle by both his officers and comrades, but Harold continued to fight that way. He was promoted to a sergeant in only 3 years, faster than all sergeants that came before him. The military suited Harold perfectly, and he never had to worry about losing his purpose. Harold eventually moved out of Zachary's house. His house was much smaller than Zachary's, but Harold did not care about having a big house. His house was only one story, and only had 6 rooms. Harold chose this small house because it suited all of his needs. Harold's new life didn't change much up to this point, until he was attacked by 4 bandits while hiking in the woods. Though Harold killed the first 3 bandits without issue, the fourth bandit almost killed Harold. He shot Harold in the chest with his crossbow, terribly wounding him, but not before Harold shot the bandit with his blunderbuss. Even though Harold won the fight, he quickly passed out from his injuries, thinking that this was the end. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. Tell me what you think in the comments. Also, I'm not very good at describing things, but the outfit Harold bought was the Yahar'gul Black Garb, Black Hooded Iron Helm (but with a knight helmet instead of the helmet that we get in game), and the Charred Hunter Gloves and Trousers. Category:Blog posts